


Dimension 001

by JosipaKumori



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosipaKumori/pseuds/JosipaKumori
Summary: FEA kids have kids and plot? XD Old fic I have just kinda sitting there... idk, though I might as well post it
Relationships: Chambray | Yarne/Degel | Kjelle, Cynthia/Loran | Laurent, Gerome/Noire (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Wyvern rider

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unfinished and idk if I'll come back to it, having lots of irl shit ya know :c but maybe someone finds some fun in it.

Noire watched in horror as her only child jumped off a cliff.

Moments later Zafrina appeared back up, riding her wyvern Bloom.

Noire sat down before her legs give in and do it for her.

"She does this almost daily" said Gerome with a little grin "Is this really your first time seeing it?"

"YES this is my first time seeing it!" yelled Noire to her husband. "You mean to tell me you let our baby girl do this every day?!"

"Oh, I told her not to." said Gerome putting the basket he's been carrying down. "She still does it. Might as well do it at day than sneak out at night to practise."

"She did it at night?!"

Noire's face was a mixture of pale and angry red, Gerome just smiled more.

"Once. I caught her and put a stop to it." he reached into the basket and pulled out some wet pants. "Now why don't you help me with this?"

Noire took a deep breath and took one last look at the sky.  
Her daughter was high up on her wyvern, yelling battle crys and cheering her lungs out.  
Noire smiled. Zafrina was 13.

"Want another one?" Gerome asked as Noire got up to help him with the laundry.

"If this one doesn't give me a heart attack first." replied Noire jokingly and started hanging the laundry up with her lover.

Zafrina soared through the sky. She had her father’s blond hair but where her spirit came from was still a mystery.  
She practised to be the finest wyvern rider the land has ever seen.  
She was about to preform one of her air tricks when she noticed people approaching her house.  
Signalling her mount, she went in for a closer look.  
It was one of her friends, Olivera, and her mother Nah.

"Oli!" she yelled out and started waving her toy axe.

The little girl in pig-tails waved back.  
Zafrina rushed down to meet them and after some hugging they all went up to the house.

"Mom, dad, we have guests!" Zafrina declared showing Olivera off as some kind off a shiny object.

"Nah! Oli! So good to see you!" said Noire and embraced her old friend.

"We have something important to talk about..." said Nah once they stopped hugging. "Olivera, why don't you show Zafrina how you mastered your transformation?"

"But mom, I wanna know what’s in the letter..." said Olivera pulling on her mother’s sleeve.

"Go Olivera." commanded Nah and both Gerome and Noire got worried.

"Yes, go play you two..." said Gerome. "Nah, why don't you come in?"

Nah nodded and the adults went inside.

"But I wanna know..." whispered Olivera and as the door shut her hopes went up in flames.

"Cheer up!" said Zafrina putting an arm around Oli's shoulder. "I know a neat way in." she whispered.

Oli's eyes sparkled and Zafrina took her away from the house.  
They both mounted on Bloom and pretended to fly away, while in truth they flew to the back on the house and to Zafrina's open window.

"I always leave it open just in case." she said with a grin and Oli hugged her hard.

"You are the best Zaffie!"

The two girls sneaked into the house, Zafrina told her mount to go fly around high as the girls creeped their way through the house.

The adults were in the living room, Noire was pouring everyone a drink as the ginger manakete read a letter out laud.

Oli and Zafrina just sneaked up close to the living room door as Noire screamed.

"WHAT?!" Noire yelled.

"What do you mean "just went missing"?" said Gerome. "They just evaporated?!"

"No one knows." said the calm voice of Nah. "The letter doesn't go into more detail. What ever happened, please be on the lookout for Jaylin and Cora..."

"Just on the lookout?! They could be kidnapped or injured somewhere-!" said Noire.

Gerome hugged his wife before she panics more.

"Or they simply went off to the summer palace without telling anyone. We'll find them." he said petting her head.

Oli and Zafrina looked at each other. Jaylin and Cora were twin siblings and their close friends.  
Cora and Zafrina used to study magic together but Zafrina had a hard time standing still and over a book.  
They were both technically ylissian and plegian (sp?) royalty, even if they were born to Morgan and Lucina of the future.

"Jay and Cora are missing?" whispered Oli.

"They wouldn't go to the summer palace without us, right?" whispered Zafrina.

"We should go check it out. You can fly fast, right?"

"UH! Can I fly fast?! CAN I FLY FAST?!" said Zafrina sounding insulted, not realising she is getting louder.

"I'll have you know Bloom and I are the toughest, fastest, most awe-"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

Just like that the door came crushing down and Zafrina was faced with a face of her angry mother.

"RUN!" yelled Zafrina and grabbed Oli by the sleeve and pulled upstairs.

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" shouted Noire.

Zafrina slammed her bed room door and then pulled out a silver whistle. The sound was pretty tame but Bloom came crushing down on the bed room like wild.  
Oli was in shock as Bloom just made a hole in the roof.

"Let's go! Before she gets her bow!" yelled Zafrina mounting up.

"R-right!" said Oli and fallowed.

Olivera was quite an obedient child, she rarely upset her mother, but when Zafrina was around she felt brave. Daring even.  
Zafrina inspired her in a way - weather that way was good was up for debate.

"Olivera get back here!" shouted Nah as she and Noire entered the demolished room.

"Sorry mom! See you in a bit, okay?" shouted Oli and tapped Zafrina on the shoulder to signal her to fly faster - Noire had her bow.

Noire fired a few arrows but the girls were already too far away.

"I'll get them." said Nah reaching for her dragon stone. "You guys go look for Lucina's kids. I'll get our girls and take them to my house, okay?"

"Meet you there." said Gerome who just entered the room. "We should fix this roof hole before heading out."

Noire let out a deep sigh and Nah flew away.

"Once she is back, she is grounded." she finally said to her husband and he nodded.


	2. Bunny

Alfred was busy studying in his father’s big library when one of his friends rushed in.

"What'cha reading Al?!"

Alfred looked up, his face quite upset. The girl was grinning from one huge bunny eat to another.

"Did you know taguel make a surprisingly nice soup?" he said slamming his book shut.

He knew he won't get any studying done with her around.

"Ow ha ha, Al. My people are endangered you know." said the girl sitting herself on his table.

"And yet it never stopped you from testing my patience, Hazel."

"You are yet to hex me after all." Hazel said grinning once more.

Alfred was never too fond of Hazel but when it came down to it he would never hurt her. She was, ever since they met, like a little sister to him. A very annoying one with too much sugar in her tiny bunny body but oh well.

"Did you hear the news?" the bunny continued waving her legs around playfully.

Alfred put the book away and sighed.

"What now? Echo discovered a new breed of turnip? Woody got lost again? No, wait-! Your mom is pregnant again."

"Nope to all!" she said as cheery as before. "Jay and Cora are missing!"

Alfred stopped in his tracks.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"What do you mean missing!?!" he yelled grabbing her by her lavender shirt. "Are you messing with me?! Where did you hear this?"

"I heard mom tell it to Lance as she explained why they are going out and he needs to watch me."

Alfred stared at her blankly for a moment.

"What?" asked Hazel.

"If Lance is supposed to be watching you... why are you here? And without him?"

"Oh he'll catch up I bet... Will take him a while if he is wearing that silly suit of armour though."

"You.are.impossible." Alfred hissed as he stopped his grip.

"Pffft, whatever. I am going after them. You can come or you can stay here like a loser."

Hazel leaned in and added: "Cora might be in danger. Are you seriously gonna sit here?"

Alfred stormed out of the library and Hazel smiled. She got him.

As he mounted his horse, Hazel grabbed her beaststone and transformed just as her older brother showed up.  
He was a bit out of breath but had enough in him to shout: "You are-! You are coming home young lady!"

"We are heading out Lance." said Alfred in a calm yet somehow sinister tone.

"We shall head for the summer palace to check for Jaylin and Cora. If they are not there we march for grandma Sumia's farm. Though she is no doubt already in the sky looking for them... it’s worth a shot."

Lance took a few more breaths and then finally said: "Mom said to stay at home."

"Well are you home, Lance? No, you are both at my home. So since you disobeyed already, might as well go with it all."

He gently kicked his mount and started going off, followed by the jumpy bunny Hazel.

Unlike his little sister, Lance did not like to transform into his taguel form. His dream was to be a mighty general like his mother. He took a deep breath and started walking behind them, his armour cling-clanging along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Zafrina = Noire + Gerome
> 
> Olivera = Nah + Owain
> 
> Jaylin/Cora = Morgan + Lucina (Chrom + Maribelle)
> 
> Lance/Hazel = Yarne + Kjelle
> 
> Alfred = Cynthia + Laurent


End file.
